


Full Bi in July

by DropofWater



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropofWater/pseuds/DropofWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'No homo,' the teenage boy whispers as he pulls away from kissing his friend.  He gently strokes the other males face. 'Full bi,' he adds in a sensuous tone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Bi in July

Derek takes another sip of his drink as he stares across the pool to where Stiles is talking to some cute girl in an American Flag bikini.  He rolls his eyes as Stiles laughs at one of her jokes. It’s probably not even funny.  Stiles is probably just laughing because she’s cute and tall and he probably wants to kiss her. Derek hates her.

Derek  huffs and turns away, heading inside the house and towards the kitchen, ready to eat his way through his emotions.

His sister finds him a few minutes later, in front of the pigs in a blanket, while he’s stuffing his face with Cheetos.

"Uh oh," she says. "What’s the problem baby bro?"

"There’s no problem," Derek lies.

Laura smiles knowingly. “It is Stiles related?”

Derek’s head snaps up as he looks around the room frantically making sure no one overheard her. “Laura, shut  _up.”_

"Derek," she says, "I’m only going to say this once, so listen up-you guys are going off to college in the fall.  You’ve had a crush on him for three years. Now is your chance. If you don’t go for it now, you’ll regret it for the rest of your life."

Derek hangs his head. “Laura. I don’t know if he likes boys. He’s only ever dated  _girls_.” Stupidly charming girls who didn’t deserve to be within 10 feet of him.

Laura narrows her eyes. “Derek, _you_  haven’t actually dated any boys.”

"Yeah, but…" that’s only because he’s been pining after Stiles since he figured out his sexuality.

Laura cuts him off. “Plus, I’ve seen his Tumblr page.  He reblogs  _In the Flesh_  like it’s his day job. No way is that boy straight.”

"But-"

"Derek, please. He saw you perform in  _Mama Mia_  five times last spring, and I could barely make it through two.  He  _has_  to be into you. Just go do something about it.  I can’t watch you pining for another minute longer.”

She gives him a gentle nudge towards the door. “Go, Derek. What’s the worst that could happen? If he rejects you, you’re going off to college and you won’t have to face him ever again.”

“That sounds pretty horrible,” Derek says.

Laura gives him a real shove. “GO.”

Derek sighs and heads back outside, looking around the yard for Stiles. He spots him sitting alone on the porch steps, and goes over to sit next to him.

"Hey, Derek!" Stiles exclaims, throwing an arm casually around his shoulder.  The contact sends electricity zinging through Derek’s entire body.

"Hi," Derek responds, wanting to sound gruff, but his voice comes out soft instead. "Where’d your friend go?"

"What friend?" Stiles asks.

"That girl in the American flag bikini."

Stiles frowns. “Well  _you’re_  awfully observant. I don’t know. Probably to get more drinks.  I’m sure you could find her if you looked hard enough.”

Derek laughs. “No. I’m good.”

They sit there for a moment watching as a guy attempts to dive into the pool and ends up bellyflopping.

"Ouch," Derek says.

"Ouch," Stiles echoes. “Hey, look!” he points off in the distance. “Fireworks!”

Derek peers across the lawn so he can faintly see fireworks peeking through trees in the difference. “Cool,” he says dejectedly.

Stiles nudges him with his shoulder. “What, you don’t like fireworks?”

“I just don’t really get this holiday,” Derek answers honestly.

Stiles’ eyes widen comically. “Dude.  The 4th of July is  _so_  important. Do you not love America?”

Derek can’t help but smile slightly at Stiles’ enthusiasm. “I mean, yeah, I guess so.”

“You  _guess_ so? Derek, America has Target. America has Netflix. America has In-N-Out.”

Derek quirks an eyebrow at him. “Really, Stiles? You’re basing the worth of our country off of a fast food joint and Netflix?”

Stiles waves a hand in the air. “Okay, okay. I will admit our country has its faults.  Yes, the healthcare thing is a little problematic, the drinking age could probably be reconsidered, and same-sex marriage isn’t legal in all of the states yet, but-“

Derek snorts and Stiles pauses, hand still raised in the air.

“Why’d you snort?” Stiles asks, frowning.

“Uh-“ Derek feels like a deer caught in the headlights. “I just-“

“Did you just  _scoff_  at the idea of same-sex marriage?”

“ _No_ , I didn’t.  I definitely care about it.” Derek clarifies, “I just-I didn’t think  _you_  would care about that right.”

Stiles turns his body towards him, eyes appraising him critically. “Why not?”

“Because you’re not…gay?”

Stiles pauses. “Wait, what do you mean you _definitely_  care about it?”

Derek feels his hands go clammy and his face heat up. “I mean I care about it, because it’s relevant.  To me, I mean.”

“It’s relevant to you,” Stiles repeats slowly.

Derek is pointedly looking anywhere but at Stiles’ face. “I mean, yeah. Since that’s, you know, what I want. Some day.”

"You want to be gay married some day," Stiles states.

Derek nods, staring resolutely at his feet. “Yeah.”

He finally looks up and over at Stiles when he hears no response from him. “You’re kidding me,” Stiles says.  “You’re  _kidding_.  Are you messing with me?”

Derek feels weak all over and also like he might possibly faint. This is going so much worse than he ever planned. “No, Stiles, I-I’m gay.”

Stiles’ lips are on his before he can even finish his sentence. They’re warm and soft and Derek might not love the 4th of July, but he loves the way Stiles’ lips feel on his.  After a few moments, though, reason starts to kick in and Derek pulls back. “Wait, Stiles, are you-?”

Stiles puts a light hand around his neck and pulls him back in for a kiss. “Does it matter?” he whispers against his lips.

Derek lets him kiss him again before pulling back once more. “Yeah, it kind of does.”

Stiles responds by cupping Derek’s face with one hand and kissing him lightly again. “No homo,” he whispers, pulling away slightly, and Derek’s stomach drops.

Before Derek can react, Stiles reaches a hand up and gently strokes a finger down the side of Derek’s face. “Full bi,” he adds in a sensuous tone before bursting into laughter.

Derek nearly pushes him off the porch.  Instead, he settles for kissing him again and resolving to making Stiles pay for it later. Maybe in Derek’s bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here!](http://tumblweedblr.tumblr.com)


End file.
